The Loner
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: “Then I saw you, and I didn’t want to be alone anymore.” Logan has finally found the one he wants to be with forever, but forces out of their control are hell bent on taking his Angel away. WarrenxLogan slash. Character Death. ONESHOT!


**Title: **The Loner

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: "**Then I saw you, and I didn't want to be alone anymore." Logan has finally found the one he wants to be with forever, but forces out of their control are hell bent on taking his Angel away.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Logan/Warren

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun. Don't own the song lyrics either, those are RJ Helton's.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read

**Author's Note: **Random angsty bit that I came up with. I hate writer's block with a passion that burns stronger than the fires of the very center of hell! Argh! It needs to die! Anyways, hope you like. Please review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I love the way it feels when you touch my hand  
Don't wanna let you go  
I love the way you say that I am your man  
Don't understand why we can't go on and go on  
Don't understand why  
You don't belong in my arms_

* * *

Thinking back, I don't even really remember how we started. Just one day, I looked up after class and there you were. I never thought I'd be the type to settle down, thought I'd be the loner bad boy for my whole life. Then I saw you, and I didn't want to be alone anymore.

You were so cute. They way you blushed when I touched your cheek and told you how beautiful you were. How you would stammer in answering my question if I leaned in just right, teasing you. The way you would slip your hand into mine and whisper, "Mine." I loved that most of all; I loved being yours.

So, I realized that that was all I ever wanted to be, yours. For now, forever, for always, completely, totally, wholly yours.

I remember the first time I told you I loved you, you nearly fell off of the roof you were so surprised. I remember that once I'd said it, I couldn't stop. I said it over and over again, until you laughingly shut me up with a kiss.

I remember holding you in my arms all night long. I remember the first time you took me flying. At first I didn't think you'd be able to carry me, but as we took off, it was the most amazing thing in the world, besides you of course.

I remember how you cried when the doctor told us the news, though you tried not to show it. I remember wanting to cry myself. I nearly did. I wanted to scream, to run, to destroy something, anything but face the truth. But I did none of those things; I just wrapped my arms around you and held you close.

For a long time we both denied it. We pretended it wasn't happening. But slowly, bit-by-bit, it took over, and we couldn't run from it anymore. I remember how you would shake with the fear of it, how you hating taking the pills they gave you. I remember wishing that we could just take to the sky together, and fly and fly until it couldn't catch us.

* * *

_It's funny how my heart just won't let it go  
I just don't understand  
It's crazy how the pain seems to overflow  
The memories of you here with me by my side  
I can't deny that you are the love of my life_

* * *

But now, as I sit beside your hospital bed, I can't deny it anymore. You, my only love, my only life, are dying. I hold your hand; it feels so small and fragile. Can you hear me? I'm talking to you. I'm telling you what your missing at the Institute.

The doctors say you don't have much time left; you may not even last the night. I'm crying. I don't want this to be happening. I want you back. I need you. I can't live without you.

I would give anything for you to just open your eyes, for you to slip your hand in mine and whisper, "Mine." But you won't. You've been too far gone for that for a long time now.

If only I could be the one laying in that bed. I've never wanted to die for someone so much before. A part of me says I should be glad that soon you won't be in pain anymore, but a much larger part is selfish and just wants to hold you in my arms again.

Please don't leave me, love.

* * *

_I still cry for you  
I would die for you  
I still long for you  
I was strong for you_

_And even if I cried a thousand tears tonight  
Would you come back to me  
And even if I walked on the water  
Would you come out to sea_

* * *

Please don't leave me, love. Please don't go.

But no matter how I plead, you're already gone. And you won't come back. I don't remember how to live without you. When I saw you, I didn't want to be alone anymore.

But I guess that's just who I am, the Loner.

* * *

**Author's Note: It isn't really all the important, but since it's never said in the fic, Warren died of brain cancer.**


End file.
